Entre eu e você
by Sofia di Luna
Summary: A evolução de uma relação. Acima de tudo... cumplicidade \Sasu-Saku-Sai\ /3ºcap-Leve/
1. Epílogo

**_Epílogo_**

A garganta arranha. Sede. Ela senta-se na cama, o lençol deslizou deixando amostra sua nudez. Assim que se levantasse ele acordaria, ela sabia, mas já não tinha vergonha da nudez que ele provocou. Que ela cedeu sem pudor. Não há pudor entre eles, não mais. Enquanto havia era doce; inocência perdida. Agora são só corpos sedentos pelo prazer que nenhum outro corpo daria. Ela havia tentado e sabe que ele também. Não iria comparar com drogas, embora igual fosse. Olhou para os braços por um momento. Tantas cicatrizes... Esse é um novo aspecto da relação deles. Parece doentio para qualquer outro, mas para eles é um ato de cumplicidade extrema. Enquanto ela puxa a lâmina do pulso ao antebraço em partes não mortais, é observada, e quando ele vem sorrateiro e sobe a língua pelo corte ela o observa. A dor do corte não é nada para o vazio que tem no peito, mas a carícia que suga o sangue a conforta. Talvez eles se merecessem. A garganta arranha. Sede e choro. Levanta-se e vai até a mesa perto da porta, enche o copo de sakê e toma num único gole. Desiste do copo e entorna a garrafa. Poucos goles até sentir uma mão em sua cintura. Outra envolve a sua e tira a garrafa da boca, pondo-a sobre a mesa. Sente as costas se aquecendo, envolvida num abraço. Um sussurro em seu ouvido.

-Seu coração é inalcançável.  
-O seu inexistente.  
-Me pergunto se fui eu que a matou.  
-Você me encontrou em estado de putrefação, agora já não existo.  
-Gostaria de ter sido o primeiro.  
-Eu não estaria aqui. Ele teve que me matar.  
-Preferiria você viva à comigo.  
-Então pra você é amor?  
-Talvez seja.  
-Comigo não.  
-Eu sei.

As lágrimas que achava ter perdido desabrocharam e caíram sobre as mãos dele. Gostaria de correspondê-lo, mas seu coração dilacerado desaprendera a amar... e ele sabe. Por que dizer essas coisas se só vão feri-la mais? Gostar-se-ia dela viva, por que ao menos não evita machucá-la? Talvez porque ela o fere não o correspondendo... Talvez porque só machucados permanecem unidos. Sente ele a apertando com mais força contra si.

-Essas lágrimas que são por você... desgosto.  
-Também não gosto.

Ele se curva e começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço. As lágrimas cessam. Ela se põe de frente à ele. Vão se machucar um pouco mais.

* * *

**Da autora:**

Sim, é **epílogo**, não prólogo.  
Se você gostou por ser profundo e dramático, aconselho considerar essa fic uma one-shot, porque os próximos capitulos vão ter a estrutura bem diferente, serão mais leves e infatis. Eles tiveram que evoluir para chegar nesse ponto de... _cumplicidade._

_Disclamers são idiotas!_


	2. Algo parecido com um início

**_Algo parecido com um início_**

Um dia de céu azul. Estava na ponte esperando o resto. Não era a primeira à chegar, sabia, mas ele só se mostraria quando o loiro chegasse. Depois de alguns socos terem passado muito próximos ele começou a evitar ficar sozinho com ela. No fundo gostava dessas briguinhas, embora no momento a raiva realmente a tomasse.  
Diferente dos últimos meses ele se aproximou.

-Você sabe que é arriscado estar só comigo, não? Depois não me culpe por chutar no meio das suas pernas. Você que sempre começa.  
-Venho em paz e você já anuncia guerra. Desisti de tentar lhe convencer da sua feiúra. Não precisa mais se preocupar com isso.  
-Continua sendo um idiota.  
-Vocês dois! Espero que não estejam tentando se matar!

O loiro finalmente chegou, mas ainda faltava um outro moreno.

* * *

Eles eram um time. Um estranho time. O jounnin de cabelos prateados já não fazia parte, mas ainda faziam treinos e algumas missões juntos. A menina havia virado jounnin também. O loiro conseguiu virar chounnin sem muitas dificuldades, mas ainda penava atrás do titulo de jounnin, deveria tê-lo se quisesse virar hokage. Um dos morenos não se preocupava com títulos, não falava deles, mas para ele era desnecessário, pois o que tinha já dizia tudo. O outro fôra sentenciado a gennin até o ano corrente, a partir do próximo poderia participar dos exames.

Estavam juntos, na formação atual, a pouco tempo. Um dos morenos retornou fazem quatro meses. E o sensei saiu justamente porque num time há quatro pessoas.

_Eram unidos à sua maneira._

* * *

-Eu ainda não entendo como vocês agüentaram esse idiota na minha ausência, nem sei por que preferiram a saída de Kakashi à dele.  
-Não é porque você sabe brigar que você é melhor que eu. Me impressiona eles terem corrido tanto atrás de um convencido, de pinto pequeno, como você.  
-Chega vocês dois! E Sai, não fale esse tipo de coisa na frente da Sakura-chan!  
-Hn? Oh. Eu já estou acostumada Naruto, não se preocupe comigo. –sorriu.  
-Aconteceu alguma coisa Sakura? –ela cora violentamente.  
-Oh. Não, não, Sasuke-kun, de forma alguma.  
-_Oh. Não, não, Sasuke-kun, de forma alguma._ Quem você acha que engana? Não é só o Naruto e o _Sasuke-kun_ que estão aqui.  
-Não se meta, Sai baka! –ela fala raivosamente.  
-Tudo bem, Sa-ku-ra. –fala pausadamente.

Ela cora, agora percebe. Realmente, desde o dia na ponte ele não a tem xingado, embora continue fazendo isso com Naruto e Sasuke.

-Algum problema Sakura-chan? Você está vermelha...  
-Quem está vermelha aqui, seu baka!!  
-Agora todo mundo virou baka, foi?!  
-Não Naruto, só você e eu, jamais o _Sasuke-kun_.  
-Pare de me imitar!!  
-_Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... Oh. Eu quero me casar com você Sasuke-kun, quero ter muitos filhos para poder reerguer junto a você o seu clã... Oh. Sasuke-kun me dê meu primeiro b..._  
-SHANNARO!

Sai esquivou-se por muito pouco, não foi suficiente para sair ileso. O punho de Sakura foi parar no chão abrindo uma cratera, mas as ondas de chakra o atingiram no percurso, o resultado foi um fêmur quebrado. Ela respirava fazendo barulho e estava muito vermelha. Naruto a segurava por trás, travando seus braços, e falava para ela se acalmar.

-Você é realmente um grande idiota, Sai.  
-Certo, _Sasuke-kun._  
-Se você continuar falando assim vou achar que tem algum tipo de atração por mim.  
-E você adoraria que fosse verdade, não é?

Os dois se fuzilavam.

-Parem com isso. Você se machucou Sai? –Naruto ainda segurava a kuinochi.  
-Minha perna esta quebrada, graças a nossa querida Sa-ku-ra. –ela o encara espremendo os olhos.  
-Me solta, eu vou curar esse... –suspira.  
-Você, como uma garota, deveria ser mais delicada e menos estourada. –disse Sai.  
-E você deveria parar de me encher.  
-Caham. –é um garçom- Eu gostaria de saber quem vai pagar os prejuízos.

Eles se entreolham. Todo o dinheiro que tinham no momento não seria suficiente, então ficou acertado deles ajudarem na cozinha até fechar e depois varrer e organizar tudo.

-A culpa é toda sua! Se você ficasse calado a gente não estaria lavando pratos!  
-Pra quem tem um pinto tão minúsculo, você até reclama demais, Naruto. Além do mais não tenho culpa se ela é tão estouradinha...  
-Calem a boca e lavem os pratos. –diz Sakura.  
-Pra você é fácil falar, está só mexendo essa gororoba ai... –reclama Sai  
-Veja lá o que fala da minha comida seu muleque atrevido.–disse a cozinheira irritada.  
-Vocês deviam se concentrar no que estão fazendo.  
-Falou a voz da razão. Pra você é bom, está recolhendo os pratos sujos, nós que estamos lavando. _Sasuke-kun._  
-Pelo menos vocês não estão sendo vistos. –rebate o Uchiha, franzindo a testa e saindo.  
-Ele está certo, agora pelo amor de deus: pare de reclamar Sai. Nós só vamos sair daqui umas duas horas da manhã e o tempo não vai passar mais rápido resmungando. Ui! –disse a menina lançando um pouco de chakra para curar uma pequena queimadura.


	3. As coisas seguem seu rumo

**_As coisas seguem seu rumo_**

Haviam terminado todo o serviço. Estavam exaustos, porém sem sono. Reuniram-se em baixo de um poste e reclamaram um pouco do final do programa, introduziram trivialidades e comentaram sobre o próximo momento em que se veriam. Os meninos. A garota fingia prestar atenção, mas divagava. Às vezes soltavam um "hum-rum", para dar mais veracidade à farsa. Os garotos perceberam, mas fingiram que não. Ela estava assim desde o início da noite.  
Sai lembrou-se de algumas coisas que tinha lido num livro, um desses para aprender a se relacionar melhor socialmente. Algo do tipo: _"Se um amigo estiver cabisbaixo e não quiser falar sobre o que o aborrece, surpreenda-o com um abraço. Um abraço pode ser mais significativo e passar mais conforto do que muitas palavras."_ Não custava tentar.  
Num movimento rápido postou-se às costas da kuinochi e enlaçou-a em seus braços. O único problema foram suas mãos terem envolvido o busto da garota. Naruto observou embasbacado. Sasuke saiu de sua máscara e permitiu-se olhar a cena desconfiadamente. Sakura pega completamente de surpresa ficou alguns instantes raciocinando e entrando em ponto de ebulição.

-Oh. Me desculpe, acho que minhas mãos foram parar no lugar errado.

Ele já começava a solta-la quando ela dá-lhe uma cotovelada e se vira, completamente vermelha.

-O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO **SEU TARADO**!?  
-Não foi a minha intenção...  
-**SHANNARO! SHANNARO! SHANNARO!**

A discípula da hokage começa a atacar loucamente seu companheiro de time, que se esquiva por pouco dos ataques. Se dessa vez fosse atingido, ela o mataria, tinha certeza.  
O asfalto, as paredes, postes e árvores... muitas coisasdemonstravam o poder de destruição da kuinochi.

-SEU ERO! FIQUE PARADO PARA RECEBER SUA LIÇÃO!!  
-Naruto, eles vão demorar muito? –pergunta Sasuke.  
-Tenho certeza que sim.  
-Eu vou pra casa. Boa noite.  
-Boa noite. Depois eu digo que horas será o enterro do Sai.

O moreno solta um riso pelo nariz e se vai. No fim do seu chakra a garota conseguiu atingir o companheiro de time nas costelas, ele caiu no chão sem poder respirar normalmente.

-Sua sorte é eu estar completamente exausta. É melhor você daqui para frente manter suas mãos bem longe de mim, ou então só descansarei quando puder cuspir no seu cadáver. Naruto! Leve esse ero para o hospital, eu vou para casa, sim?  
-Hai. Boa noite, Sakura-chan.  
-Boa noite, Naruto.

* * *

-Bom-dia! –silêncio- Ah. Mas um dos que odeiam hospital, certo? Isso não é novidade para mim, mesmo eu sendo nova aqui. Dá pra perceber que sou nova? Não, né? Pareço muito experiente, eu sei, todos me dizem, mas pode acreditar eu comecei esse ano. Deixe-me ver o que temos aqui... Hm... Três costelas fraturadas e alguns danos no pulmão direito. Nada bom, nada bom... Você não devia se meter nessas brigas de gangues, é um mau caminho, sabe... E eu achando que você era um rapaz simpático; é ruim as aparências enganarem tão facilmente. Deixe-me ver o que mais... Hm... Confirmar a cicatrização do pulmão, e a regeneração das fraturas... Aplicar uma injeção de condplax... –engole em seco- _apli-aplicar uma in-injeção_... de condplax... _injeção_... –respira fundo- Vamos lá, não vai ser difícil.

Ela vai até um aparador que está encostado ao lado da porta, volta para perto do paciente com a seringa na mão, visivelmente trêmula. Fica em posição de aplicar. Ele segura a mão da enfermeira com força.

-Não vai ser você que vai me furar.  
-Ora, ele só sabe falar para reclamar. Hnf. É só uma picadinha.  
-É o que todos dizem. De qualquer forma com sua mão tremendo desse jeito seria mais delicado trazer uma britadeira.

Ela tentar forçar a agulha contra o braço esticado: inútil.

-Não seja bebê chorão.  
-Talvez eu não chorasse se sua cara fosse menos feia, sua vagabunda. Talvez você não devesse ser uma enfermeira. Onde enfiaram as loiras peitudas?  
-A Tsunade-sama já é hokage. May você não devia estar aqui, é uma iniciante e deveria somente acompanhar alguém experiente. Vou comunicar a um superior se isso tornar a ocorrer, passa fora.

A garota sai da sala com lágrimas nos olhos de vergonha, raiva e frustração.

-Se arrependeu do que fez? –"vadia burra" ficou entalado na garganta.  
-Não Sai, mas como hoje eu vou passar o dia no hospital, achei melhor vir aplicar sua injeção. É prazeroso ver seu pavor de uma coisa tão meiga quanto uma agulha.  
-Sádica.

Achava que deveria explicar-se e dizer-lhe que não foi de propósito, que não passou de um acidente; não tinha vontade. Tinha vontade de perguntar qual merda estava passando na cabeça dele quando a agarrou daquele jeito sem mais nem menos; achava que ele não merecia. Pensamentos cortados por uma injeção.  
Ao ver aquele objeto maligno uma sensação ruim o invade, preferia uma espadada àquilo. Vê-lo franzindo toda a face, fechar os olhos com força e virar o rosto para o outro lado, sempre a deixaria mais feliz.  
O mais engraçado é quequando é Sakura que aplica ele não sente. O mais engraçado é que mesmo depois de receber a aplicação ele não se move e continua com a mesma careta, quase como se ainda esperasse a injeção.

**X-Algum tempo depois-X**

-Sai, Sakura-chan! Ohayo Gozaimasu! Achei que você ainda estaria brava com o Sai, mas...

Sai está sem camisa, deitado, Sakura tem as mãos em cima de seu peito e está arfante.

-O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO!?  
-Silêncio Naruto! Eu tenho que me concentrar, estamos com alguns problemas aqui.  
-Mas o quê...  
-Se não for calar a boca saia daqui!

A médica-nin descobriu alguns fragmentos de ossos. Minúsculos, mas grandes o suficiente para causar pequenos arranhões no pulmão, reabrindo algumas chagas. Levando para um lado pior poderiam chegar a se espalhar pelo corpo... Teria que usar o chakra para unir tudo junto as costelas. Nem pouco, pois eles se desgrudariam, nem muito pois poderia trincar uma, ou todas, as costelas.  
O procedimento foi concluído com sucesso, após um tempo razoável; teria agora que re-cicatrizar o pulmão.

-Sai eu não tenho chakra suficiente para fazer isso sem nenhum tipo de facilitador, eu quero que você olhe para a parede porque eu vou desenhar alguns selos sobre sua pele.  
-Por que eu tenho...

Ele a viu segurando a injeção novamente. Usaria a agulha para arranhar a pele.

* * *

-Sakura-chan, você é a melhor médica-nin que existe.  
-Não diga isso Naruto, a melhor é minha shinshou, eu sou a segunda melhor.  
-Na minha opinião não, mas se você acha, logo deve ultrapassar a Tsunade-baa-chan. O Sai vai ficar bem?  
-Está tudo certo, creio que aqueles fragmentos passaram despercebidos por erro médico mesmo, era muito tarde e ele deve ter sido atendido por alguém com sono.  
-Amanhã treino normal?  
-Não acho que deva, talvez um muito leve.  
-Falo de você, Sakura-chan.  
-Ah. Claro! Se eu não treinar vou acabar perdendo meu posto de segunda melhor.  
-Isso aí! **Ah.**A Ino-chan estava te procurando, ela parecia meio desesperada, mas eu ainda não sei quando é por alguma coisa boa, ou ruim. Ela sempre parece alvoroçada...  
-Faça-me um favor, se a vir, mande-a vir para cá. Do contrário pode deixar pra lá que amanhã eu a procurarei.  
-Certo. Agora eu tenho que ir, Sasuke está me esperando.  
-O Sasuke? Mande um_..._Oh. Deixei pra lá. Tchau, Naruto.

* * *

-Você demorou.  
-Deixa de ser chato, você que chega adiantado. Ah. A Sakura mandou um alô.  
-Hn.  
-Quando que 'cê vai mudar? **AH!** Nem imagina o que aconteceu.  
-Eu imagino no caminho, vamos. –começa a saltar sobre as árvores.  
-Calma, me espera! –o acompanha- Quando eu cheguei no quarto do Sai, a Sakura-chan tava deitada por cima dele, que tava sem camisa, toda vermelha. Eu pensei que eles tavam... ah, 'cê sabe. Mas ela na verdade tava ajudando ele, por causa de ontem, sabe? Agora já tá tudo bem com ele.  
-Hn. Você devia calar a boca e poupar fôlego porque, não sei se já passou pela sua cabeça, a fronteira do país da Grama ainda está muito longe e temos que chegar lá até a meia-noite.  
-Quem nós vamos trazer?  
-Uma garota do país da Terra, ela vem da Vila Oculta da Pedra (Iwa).  
-Kuinochi?  
-Não sei. Se for deve ser terrível.  
-Talvez nem seja tão ruim, mas deve estar fugindo ou algo parecido. Eu nem podia dizer pra a Sakura o que íamos fazer...  
-Hn.

* * *

**Da autora:**

Hohoho...  
Eu não pus comentário no capítulo passado... Não faz mal... xD  
Não fiquem tão animados, os fãs de Sai-Sakura, a história está apenas começando. Bem, levando em consideração o 1ºcap/epilogo, logo dá pra ver que a história tem que andar muito.

Hm... Não me matem, mas eu criei uma personagem. Não teria feito isso se achasse que outra se encaixasse... Essa personagem não vai ter importância real, é mais pra tampar buracos que possam surgir... xD (eu falo mesmo) Espero que gostem dela, eu achei-a legal.

Gostaria de dizer quem gosta de quem, definir isso bem claro, porque para as personagens isso é claro, mas vou deixar que as cabecinhas de vocês fiquem confusas. Espero que muito confusas. .

Ah, eu não tenho beta, então perdoem meus erros e me avisem de algo grotesco.

Hey, hey, you, you... Percebeu que o Sai queria xingar a Sakura? Hm... **Hohoho**... _Meu segredo_...

_Hehehe... mensagens dúbias... tantas delas..._

**bye**


End file.
